The present disclosure relates to computer-implemented methods, software, and systems for presenting information associated with software builds.
Software systems can include many phases and/or paths, e.g., development, test, production installations, and/or other phases. Some of the phases/paths can overlap, e.g., when errors are corrected and/or as the software is incrementally built. In each phase, software systems can undergo multiple builds. Each build, for example, can include several software components, some of which may already be in production, while other software components may have been corrected and are being built for the first time. Builds can include, for example, a collection of individual installations of products belonging to a product suite. Each build can have an associated installation log that identifies errors associated with the build. There can be several thousand lines in a particular installation log file, which may be free of errors or may have numerous errors interspersed throughout the installation log file. Errors may be corrected at various stages in the software life cycle, and corrected code can be included in various releases and/or pushed to other paths, such as from a test path to a productive path. Some errors that may have been corrected can be re-introduced, such as through pushes from one path to another. Many factors can contribute to the number of errors that occur in an installation log, such as code complexity, the number of people on a project, the number of paths involved, code stability, code size, the number and/or frequency of releases, and other factors. When an error occurs and is included in an installation log, it can be difficult to identify the root cause of the error.